rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle of RuDemption
Isle of RuDemption (償還の島) is an web-animated competition series created, written, directed and produced by Oujo-chan. An island where comical exaggerations of the first queens to be eliminated from their respective seasons compete in 2 teams of 10: The Porkchops and the Halleloos, to win absolutely nothing, yet they're okay with it. Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: Welcome to the Island *'Challenge: '''Race Around the Isle *'Winning Team: Porkchops *'Losing Team: '''Halleloos (Miss Filth threw Tempest and Coco out the car doorsill, causing her team to lose.) *'Voting: CLOSED ' Episode 2: Weigh that thing down! *'Challenge: 'Throw stuff at pots to make them fall and hit the Team Buzzers. *'Winning Team: 'Porkchops (Mimi Imfurst threw Porkchop into the pot, literally) *'Losing Team: 'Halleloos (Shangela didn't pay that close of attention) *'Voting: CLOSED ' Episode 3: Mecha-Soccer *'Challenge: 'Mecha-Soccer: The teams pilot mechas playing one-on-one soccer, the team bot who scores the most goals withing 5 minutes wins. *'Winning Team: 'Halleloos *'Losing Team: 'Porkchops (Mimi Imfurst "accidentally" blew up the Porkchops bot) *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 4: Paint Ball *'Challenge: '''Paintball War! *'Winning Team: Halleloos *'Losing Team: '''Porkchops (Most of the team was wasting their time) *'Voting: CLOSED In this episode, Cosmetique hosts instead of Oujo-chan, who had a throat ache at the time of production. For the same reason, Koichi Yamadera and Megumi Hayashibara are the cast voicing the following. Episode 5: A-Maze-ing Race *'Challenge: '''A humongous maze, the first 3 queens to make it to the exit of the maze will be in the winning team. *'Winning Team: Halleloos (Alisa Summers, Coco Montrese and Kelly Mantle were the first ones to exit the maze) *'Losing Team: '''Porkchops *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 6: Musical Chairs *'Challenge: '''Three randomly chosen queens from each team will compete in three rounds of Musical Chairs, the team that loses the most will be up for elimination. *'Winning Team: Halleloos (Coco Montrese, Pandora Boxx and Tempest DuJour) *'Losing Team: '''Porkchops (Meannie Minaj, Naysha Lopez and Penny Tration) *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 7: Cake Fest! *'Challenge: '''Team up to make a cake, whoever makes the best one wins. *'Winning Team: Porkchops *'Losing Team: '''Halleloos *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 8: Hang Glider Race *'Challenge: '''A hang gliding race. *'Winning Team: Porkchops *'Losing Team: '''Halleloos *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 9: S.O.S. (Swim or Sink) *'Challenge: '''A swimming race. *'Winning Team: Halleloos *'Losing Team: '''Porkchops *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 10: Ten Ten Ten *'Challenge: '''The teams are temporarily split up to compete in a well-elaborated obstacle course. *'First Place: Tempest DuJour (Halleloos) *'Second Place: '''Sakurairo Queen (Halleloos) *'Third Place: 'Naysha Lopez (Porkchops) *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 11: Makeover Time! *'Challenge: '''Give Oujo-chan a makeover. *'Winning Team: Halleloos *'Losing Team: '''Porkchops *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 12: The Shade Ball You Don't Want *'Challenge: '''The teams are surronded by two craters, one for each team. If the Shade Ball falls into your team crater, your team loses. *'Winning Team: Halleloos *'Losing Team: '''Porkchops *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 13: No More Teams! *'Challenge: '''Oujo-chan Says. *'Winner: Delta Work *'Safe: '''Sakurairo Queen & Vanessa Vanije Mateo *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 14: Bomb Arena *'Challenge: '''A Bomberman Game, last one standing wins. *'Winner: Pandora Boxx *'Safe: '''Delta Work & Jaymes Mansfield *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 15: Insanity Course *'Challenge: '''The most insane obstacle course yet. *'Winner: Pandora Boxx *'Safe: '''Delta Work & Jaymes Mansfield *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 16: Dodgeball *'Challenge: '''Dodgeballs *'Winner: Pandora Boxx *'Safe: '''Tempest DuJour & Vanessa Vanije Mateo *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 17: I Don't Know *'Challenge: '''Total Randomness. *'Winner: Alisa Summers *'Safe: '''Sakurairo Queen & Tempest DuJour *'Voting: CLOSED Episode 18: Final Five! *'Challenge: '''The Average Drag Race Challenge: Create a look with your assigned theme. *'Winner: Sakurairo Queen *'''Voting: CLOSED Episode 19: The Grand Battlefield! *'Challenge: '''An insane warfare of water guns and water balloons. *'Winner: Pandora Boxx *'''Voting: CLOSED Episode 20: So Close Yet So Far! *'Challenge: '''All the previous challenges combined into one. *'Winner Voting: CLOSED''' Episode 21: The End! *'Winner: Pandora Boxx' Category:Seasons Category:Joke Seasons